The present invention relates to the packaging and mounting of electrical control components on an outboard motor and, more particularly, to an engine-mounted modular assembly for such components.
The electrical system for an internal combustion engine-driven outboard motor includes a wide variety of diverse electrical control components. For reasons of convenience, most of these control components are preferably mounted on or closely adjacent the engine. Operating power for the electrical system and to charge the battery is generated by a permanent magnet alternator incorporated into the engine flywheel and other components utilized in the direct control of engine operation, such as the voltage regulator and spark ignition system, are most conveniently located in close proximity to the alternator and the engine.
It has been typical in the outboard motor industry to mount the various electrical control components individually, wherever space on or near the engine could be found. As a result, the location of various components is often far from optimum with respect to the orientation and length of electrical leads to and from the components. Thus, final assembly often results in a maze of interconnecting wires which is not only unsightly, but makes location, testing and servicing of the components difficult. The unsightly appearance is often overlooked, because the engine and attached components are ultimately enclosed in a cowl. However, the functional problems associated with indiscriminate mounting and wiring remain a significant problem.
Many of the electrical control components are also subject to high corrosion and/or their performance is adversely affected if they get wet. Obviously, the environment in which an outboard motor is operated is highly conducive to corrosion and moisture problems. Although the engine housing or cowl provides some protection, most engine mounted electrical components are still subject to corrosive attack as well as the possibility of becoming damp or wet.
Some attempt has been made to overcome the problems with the location and mounting of electrical components on an outboard motor engine. It is known to attach a substantially flat base plate to the engine and to mount various electrical components on the base plate. A flat cover plate may be placed over the components and attached to the base plate, but the sides are left completely open and the external leads enter the assembly all around the peripheral edge. Although some order to the assembly is provided, external leads still extend in indiscriminate fashion and little, if any, protection against corrosion and water is provided.
Conflicting design philosophies make it problematic as to whether or not absolute protection against moisture for electrical components can or should be provided. One philosophy is that absolute water tightness would be difficult and expensive to provide. Another philosophy is that enhanced moisture protection and some level of water tightness is desirable, but some means for the draining or removal of water which might reach the components (e.g. if the engine is swamped) must be provided. Nevertheless, prior art electrical component packaging has clearly not adequately addressed the problems of corrosion and moisture attack, nor the inefficiencies and functional problems with indiscriminate component placement, intercomponent wiring and lead connections.